


Brownie in a Mug

by orphan_account



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaito just noticed the painting, and just looking at it sent shivers down his spine. Angie followed his gaze, and she continued talking cheerfully, as if there wasn't anything weird or horrifying going on in that piece."Oh, yes! Atua sent inspiration to me tonight, I had to start right away!"Kaito tore his eyes away from the painting. "It's kind of… dark, don't you think?" The glowing paint did not help, in fact, it just upped how disturbing it was.





	Brownie in a Mug

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own addiction to brownie mugs, the best thing to make when its four in the morning and you have work tomorrow! (Seriously tho, they take like 5 minutes to make, and I heavily encourage yall to try them!!)

Kaito was used to waking up in the middle of the night, having four other people living with him pretty much guaranteed that. Especially when three out of the four were prone to nightmares, and the fourth only joined them a month ago. So when he blinked open his eyes with an uneasy feeling in his chest, he pushed himself upwards without question. Even if nothing turned out to be wrong, it couldn't hurt to check.

 

The first thing Kaito did was check on the people he shared a room with. He could hear Shuichi softly snoring in the bunk above him, so he was fine. Kokichi was curled up on the pull-out couch, Kaito was honestly relieved it wasn't the small boy having trouble sleeping, for such an energetic person he almost never got enough rest, so it wasn't him either.

 

Kaito left the room, making sure to be quiet enough not to disturb the other inhabitants. It wouldn't do for anyone else to have a sleepless night. 

 

That only left Maki and… Angie. He still wasn't sure why she ended up living with them, but when she knocked on their front door, chattering about how her god 'totally thinks it's a good idea for me to live with you' everyone in the apartment just shrugged and let her stay. It wouldn't be the first time they gained a roommate that way, anyways. Almost all of the furniture had paint on it now, but she was pretty good at cooking which made up for it.

 

Kaito only had to linger outside of Maki's door for a second to know it wasn't her, either. On bad nights, he would be able to hear her pacing around her room, or the soft, methodical clinking as she repeatedly cleaned her weapons. Tonight, the room was silent, in a peaceful sort of way. Which meant that everything was fine, or…

 

Yeah. Just as he thought, Kaito entered the living room to be greeted by the sharp smell of paint. Not just any paint, but glow-in-the-dark paint that almost lit up the living space. The artist was completely absorbed in her work, an intense look on her face. The artist herself was covered in the stuff as well.

 

Kaito knew from experience and from watching Kokichi make terrible life decisions, that interrupting Angie while she was in 'art mode' was a bad idea. He walked around her, letting his footsteps be just loud enough to let her know he was there, and Kaito made his way to the kitchen.

 

He was hoping the smell of food would draw the artist away from her work, seeing as Angie had just as much of a soft spot for sweets as everyone else who lived with him. It was a miracle they ever managed to eat healthy. Kaito brought out the ingredients, a simple recipe that all of them had gotten good at by now, and he started putting it all together. He put the two mugs in the microwave and took a break to check on Angie.

 

She was paused, looking at her painting intently. Her eyes slid over to Kaito's, and her face brightened almost immediately, waving at him.

 

A thick, pleasant scent was beginning to wrap around the vicinity, and Kaito was pleased to see that his planned worked. A heavy, warm weight landed against his side, as Angie bounded over and leaned into him, curiously watching what he was doing. Being able to get a closer look, Kaito recognized the signs of a rough night, the dark marks under her eyes, the heaviness in her gaze and body, not to mention the fact that she wasn't chatting his ear off like usual.

 

Kaito stopped the microwave when it hit one second, so it wouldn't wake the rest of the apartment up with its loud beeps. He pulled the mugs out, handing Angie a spoon while he was at it. Kaito turned around to grab the ice cream, but when he turned back Angie had already dug the spoon in. He let out a quiet huff of laughter, and he nudged her shoulder with the cold container.

 

"Hey, tastes better with this."

 

She jumped slightly, then let out a cheery 'thank you!' as she then proceeded to add probably too much ice cream to her mug. Kaito added a dollop to his own, and he put the ice cream back. Angie took the lead and sauntered back over to the couch.

 

She flopped back onto it with little grace, Kaito could see splashes of paint glowing on the seats. He could already see Maki's disappointed by resigned face in the morning.

 

"Your sacrifice is very much appreciated!" She chirped, inhaling the food quickly. Kaito would be worried about her making herself sick, but he had seen her eat worse things much quicker without blinking.

 

Kaito leaned back against the couch. "Yeah, it's a brownie in a mug, perfect for nights like this- holy shit. Angie?"

 

Kaito just noticed the painting, and just looking at it sent shivers down his spine. Angie followed his gaze, and she continued talking cheerfully, as if there wasn't anything weird or horrifying going on in that piece.

 

"Oh, yes! Atua sent inspiration to me tonight, I had to start right away!"

 

Kaito tore his eyes away from the painting. "It's kind of… dark, don't you think?" The glowing paint did not help, in fact, it just upped how disturbing it was.

 

She only hummed in response, looking pleased with herself. Well, he figured, if it made her happy, his eyes looked back at the painting, or if it helped her during a bad night. Still...

 

"Might want to put it away, or cover it up once it dries." He commented. "Might freak out the others a bit, y'know?" And him, but it wouldn't be manly or cool to say that.

 

"Hm? If you say so!" Her mug was empty by now, a smear of chocolate and icecream lingering on her cheek, joining the paint. Angie didn't seem at all fazed by his concern about the piece.

 

"Still, if you want to, you know, talk about it. I can listen." He awkwardly continued. Kaito would like to think anyone would be concerned about the girl, if they saw her painting _that_ at three in the morning.

 

She smiled, a bit more genuinely than her usually grin, and patted his face. "Such a kind soul, Atua would appreciate someone like you under him."

 

"Uh, thanks. I think."

 

"Mm, it's a very high compliment! You should be proud, not everyone can be so…" She tapped her chin slightly, looking for a word. "Pure." She giggled and stood up.

 

With that, she leaned down to give him a lingering hug, probably getting paint on his clothes, and Angie grabbed her painting, disappearing down the hall. The living room was left deserted, with only the lingering scent of paint and bright splotches of glow-in-the-dark paint all over the ground and couch.

 

Kaito sighed, just what they all needed, another enigma. Things were peaceful when it was just him and his sidekicks, until those two showed up.

 

They liked to literally show up at his door, with no warning. First Kokichi showing up drenched from the rain and with his bags. Kokichi and his pranks, lies, childish demeanor, and screaming night terrors that still chilled him to the bone when they happened.

 

Then Angie, who showed up on a sunny day, not a care in the world as she forced her way into their lives. Angie, with her cheerful smiles, soft compliments, eager devotion, and late night paintings that would probably haunt him for the rest of the week thinking about it.

 

Still, he mused while cleaning up the mugs and papers floating around the living room, he wouldn't have it any other way. Life wouldn't be the same without the two enigmatic weirdos and his sidekicks. They certainly kept life interesting, to say the least.


End file.
